charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Morgan
Violet Morgan is a latent witch with the power of premonition and a main character of the Chosen series. She is destined to be part of the Chosen and protect the world from evil, though she is still very new to the magical world. History Early Life Violet was adopted by a mortal family and grew up as an only child in San Francisco. She had a normal childhood and was unware of her magical heriage for most of her life. Since she was adopted, she doesn't know anything about her birth parents, as she always considered her adoptive parents her family, and never askes about them. Becoming A Witch During the year Violet was a sophomore in college, she helped organizing a charity run with her favorite professor, Helen York. One night, Helen became the victim of a Grimlock, who has sought out her good soul to feed on. Violet was crushed by the death of her favorite professor and was strangely drawn to the scene of the crime. Once there, Violet experienced her first premonition and saw how her professor was killed. Meanwhile Paige Matthews met with the Elder Sandra and the whitelighter Mikelle. They informed her that a new witch at the campus was meant to become one of the Chosen, a new group of witches who could take over from the retired Charmed Ones. At the same time, Violet was freaking out about what happened. When she watched the news, she gained another premonition about two girls who had been kidnapped by the Grimlock for their eyesight. Violet was later tracked down by the other members of the Chosen, Billie Jenkins and Duncan Phillips, through the use of a spell. They, along with Paige and Mikelle then explained to her that she was in fact a witch. Violet then told them about her premonitions, leading the others to conclude that it was a Grimlock behind the murders. The three young witches then performed a ritual to share their destiny and power, becoming the Chosen. Through her premonitions, Violet led the others to the Grimlock's lair, only to be captured in the tunnels. There she found the little girls from her premontion and was rescued by Billie. Chosen Because Violet was new to being a witch, her new friends Duncan and Billie set out to teach her more about magic. Meanwhile Violet and Duncan started to suspect that Billie was hiding something from them. After saving the young Firestarter Tyler from demons, Billie decided to share her past with them, revealing her past mistakes. Power and Abilities As a witch, Violet possesses the basic Wiccan powers of Spell Casting, Potion Making and Scrying, though she is still very inexperienced in using these powers. She also possesses the active powers of: Precognition The power to see premonitions or visions of the past, present and the future, a very rare and desireable power. There premonitions are often triggered through touching an object or being in a certain location connected to the premonition. Users can often see, hear and feel what is happening in their premonitions. Violet has been able to use all three aspects of this power so far, having seen the past, present and future. Appearances *Chosen Series Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Original Characters